Tard dans la nuit
by Ilunae
Summary: Shinsou voudrait dormir la nuit.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Shinkami, bakudeku, kirimina, seroroki et momojirou.

* * *

Kaminari était un grand bavard. Shinsou l'avait compris le jour où il l'avait rencontré pendant leur match d'entraînement avec la classe B. Ils avaient été dans la même équipe et, Kaminari avait été le premier a lui adresser la parole. Il était aussi celui qui lui avait dit qu'il avait l'étoffe d'un héro.

Puis Shinsou était entrée dans la classe A pour sa seconde année à Yuei. Tous les élèves avaient été de l'avoir avec eux, surtout Kaminari. Son camarade pouvait être très collant et aimait parler avec tout le monde. Avec le temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble.

Shinsou savait donc très bien à quel point Kaminari pouvait être bavard. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Malgré cela, son petit ami trouvait encore le moyen de le surprendre.

"Je sais pas comment aider Kirishima à sortir avec Ashido ! Il veut pas aller lui parler mais, il devrait le faire !"

Kaminari se souciait de ses amis et il voulait les aider. Shinsou savait cela très bien. Il pouvait le comprendre. Le seul problème était que cela faisait des heures qu'il lui parlait de la relation entre Kirishima et Ashido et, que Shinsou aurait bien aimé pouvoir dormir.

"Denki, tu penses pas que tu ferais mieux de dormir ?"

"Mais il faut que je trouve un moyen d'aider mon pote !"

"Tu peux pas faire ça demain ?"

Ou n'importe quel autre jour, d'ailleurs. Du moment qu'il ne se mettait pas à parler toute la nuit.

"Mais je dois aider mon pote !"

"Denki, il va bientôt être minuit ! On a cours demain, tu sais !"

"Oui, je sais ! Mais c'est pas ça qui va me permettre d'aider mon pote !"

Puis, il se remit à parler sur la meilleure façon dont il pouvait aider Kirishima et Ashido. En fin de compte, Kaminari s'endormit tout seul vers deux du matin. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shinsou put enfin dormir. Autant dire que le réveil fut très difficile pour lui. Beaucoup moins pour Kaminari. Il fallait croire qu'il était increvable.

Cela continua. La fois suivante, Kaminari était fou de joie parce que Sero et Todoroki sortaient ensemble.

"Je suis tellement content pour mon pote ! Tu peux pas savoir !"

Shinsou en avait une petite idée. Quand Kaminari avait appris la nouvelle, il avait sauté dans les bras de son ami. Il avait ensuite fait la même chose avec Todoroki. C'était donc facile de voir qu'il était heureux pour eux.

"Il y en a qui devraient suivre leur exemple !"

Shinsou se doutait bien de qui Kaminari voulait parler. Il préféra donc ne rien dire. Il valait mieux éviter de le lancer dans cette direction. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de Kirishima encore une fois ou bien de Bakugou et Midoriya.

Avec un peu de chance, Kaminari s'arrêterait là et, il pourrait dormir à une heure décente.

"Je suis vraiment content pour mon pote ! Ils vont tellement bien ensemble ! Il a bien fait de choisir Todoroki !"

S'en suivit un long monologue sur les raisons pour lesquelles Tdoroki était le mec parfait. Il avait un bon alter, il était très intelligent et, il faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de leur classe.

"Eh bien, tu devrais sans doute sortir avec lui, toi aussi !" fit Shinsou sur un ton sarcastique.

"De quoi ? Mais non, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! Je parlais seulement pour Sero ! Pas pour moi !"

Puis, Kaminari fit tout pour le rassurer et, Shinsou regretta ce qu'il avait dit. Cela avait été censé être une blague. Il ne pensait pas que son petit ami avait eu l'intention de le plaquer pour aller avec Todoroki. Il n'avait pas pensé que Kaminari prendrait cette remarque au sérieux. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne rien dire. Il ne pouvait plus le faire taire. Encore une fois il ne put pas dormir avant très tard dans la nuit.

Les relations amoureuses de leurs camarades semblaient être le sujet favori de Kaminari. Surtout le soir quand Shinsou voulait dormir.

"Kacchan et Midoriya sont vraiment stupides !"

Shinsou savait déjà cela. Kaminari passait son temps à le dire. Il préférait donc ne rien dire. Kaminari déciderait s'il voulait continuer sur sa lancée.

"Je les comprends vraiment pas ! C'est évident que Midoriya est amoureux de Kacchan, pas vrai ?"

"En effet !"

En fait, Shinsou n'en avait rien à faire de la relation entre Midoriya et Bakugou. C'était leur problème. Du coup, cela n'avait pas parut si évident que cela pour lui au début. Kaminari lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il pouvait désormais se prétendre être un expert.

Midoriya admirait tellement son ami d'enfance, qu'il passait son temps à s'inspirer de lui et à le copier. Il le faisait toujours passer avant les autres. Puis, il avait tout un tas de notes sur lui qu'il prenait depuis des lustres.

Tout cela et plus encore, Shinsou en avait entendu parler.

"Puis, c'est aussi évident que Kacchan est amoureux de Midoriya !"

"Je sais !"

Encore une fois, il le savait grâce à son petit ami qui connaissait bien Bakugou. Ce dernier était toujours intéressé par les progrès que faisait son ami d'enfance. Il passait son temps à le regarder pendant les entraînements. Il se comportait aussi comme un paon en train de faire la roue devant Midoriya.

"Ils sont vraiment idiots tous les deux !"

Au moins eux devaient pouvoir dormir sans problème.

"Tu l'as déjà dit, ça !"

"Oui mais, je comprends pas comment deux mecs aussi intelligents peuvent être bêtes à ce point !"

Shinsou n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. Il connaissait un autre idiot mais, son petit ami l'était du matin au soir.

"Tu pourras toujours leur poser la question demain !"

"A chaque fois que j'essaie d'en parler à Kacchan, il m'envoie balader !"

Réaction normale de la part de Bakugou. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

"Alors laisse-le se débrouiller tout seul !"

Après tout, c'était son problème s'il était trop buté pour aller se déclarer à Midoriya.

"Mais, je dois aider mon pote ! Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble !"

De toute évidence, il n'arriverait pas à le faire taire pour cette fois non plus. Shinsou accepta donc son sort et endura son long supplice.

Puis Bakugou et Midoriya se mirent enfin ensemble. Quelques temps plus tard, ce fut au tour de Kirishima et Ashido. A chaque fois, Kaminari l'avait bassiné pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux pour ses amis. Il en avait eu des chose à dire sur eux.

En tout cas, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Shinsou pensait qu'il pourrait enfin avoir la paix la nuit. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir avant deux heures du matin à cause de son petit ami.

"Tu sais qui aurait encore besoin d'aide dans notre classe ?"

Shinsou eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir mais, il se décida quand même à poser la question.

"Non, qui ça ?"

"Jirou et Yaoyorozu ! Elles vont vraiment bien ensemble !"

Shinsou eut une forte envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Cela n'en finirait donc jamais. Kaminari avait de la chance d'être son petit ami. Parce que cela devait être la seule raison qui le retenait pour ne pas le balancer par la fenêtre.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
